


'til death do us part

by scftsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Violence, jaemin centric, mentions of depersonalisation, soulmates??? kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftsun/pseuds/scftsun
Summary: Jaemin doesn't believe in the saying, ''til death do us part', that is until he sees his sworn enemy in a whole new different light.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Shin Yuna (ITZY)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	'til death do us part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xuxisquish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisquish/gifts).



> a gift! for the ever so amazing cass <3
> 
> happy cass birth!
> 
> please note this isn't proof-read, i was kinda rushing because of deadlines and assessments,, anyway happy reading!

Glimmering chandelier lights illuminate and fill the room. High ceilings with large windows with drawn-up curtains to showcase the starry night outside. Accents of peach and hazy yellow surround those dancing along to the sound of strings and woodwinds. A dashing prince smiles to himself as he watches his younger sister sway in the arms of her newly wedded husband. 

Tonight was a night to celebrate the union of two kingdoms as a form of alliance and trust. Polaris and Ocantis for centuries have been in a state of heightened alert, in a constant caution of the other kingdom's possible plot to overthrow one another to decide who shall lead the continent. 

Luck had struck down onto the two kingdoms when the crown prince of the Ocantis Kingdom had taken the interest in the youngest princess of Polaris. It was unprecedented yet made complete sense if you believe in irony. Although, there were many speculations that the relationship was doomed from the beginning, with possibly being a mask for a ruse from the Ocantis Kingdom to ambush the Northern Kingdom. Despite all this, King Siwon of the Northern Kingdom gave the couple his blessing as he swore he would do anything to make his youngest daughter the happiest being alive.

Balloons of multiple gowns swirled and turned as the strings picked up. Smiles were plastered on people's faces as the sound of music continued to accelerate with every passing note teasing everyone's ears. 

The young prince turns around as the woodwinds begin to take over the song. The song slowly gets drowned out by his own brain as he focuses on searching for a drink to have the desert that is his throat. 

He stretches his neck searching for a table or a waiter that could be carrying a tray. Just as the prince is about to turn around he feels a tap on his left shoulder. 

"Looking for someone, Prince Jaemin?" 

A smile automatically plasters itself on the face of the young prince, "if it isn't the almighty, Prince of Lune!" He says aloud in a high tone, "so, who are we looking for?" The prince of the moon teases.

"No one," Jaemin's smile still painted on his face, "I'm simply looking for a drink," he laughs off. 

Unimpressed, the young prince of the moon simply nods in disbelief and follows the prince to his next few steps. "How does it feel knowing Her Royal Highness has married off before her dear older brother?" 

Halting their tracks, the Jaemin thinks to himself for a moment before responding, "a little weird, I have to admit, but whatever makes Yuna happy, I suppose," 

His mouth hangs open, the Prince of the moon kingdom teases yet again, "dropping formalities now, are we, Jaem?" Wriggling eyebrows and close proximity catch Prince Jaemin off guard causing him to laugh.

"Jen, you know when it's just between you and me, I don't like to talk all "royally"." He pushes the Prince of the moon away from his comfort zone, "it already sucks having to talk to Yuna like I've got something up my arse all the time, I'd much prefer it if I can simply talk to my best friend as if I'm not royal," Jaemin eyes Jeno.

He huffs, still looking for a set of drinks to relieve his thirst, "anyway, help me find something to drink or I'm going to start pulling out my hair," he playfully hits the Jeno's chest.

The music had already changed before Jaemin could notice it and as the two princes walked in the midst of multiple royalties, a hand reached out to him. He turns to see who it was and to his surprise, it was his sister. 

She bows for formalities before reaching out to whisper to the prince of the moon, which is poorly done as Jaemin could hear her from where he was standing. "Jen, can I borrow Jaem for a bit? I promise I'll give him back later," 

_No fair_ , Jaemin thought to himself, _why would Yuna drop formalities with Jeno but not me?_

Jeno smiles at the radiant princess before bowing and making his exit.

"Care for a dance Prince Jaemin?" she teases, offering her hand. A sense of pride erupts in Jaemin's chest as he takes a moment to silently adore his sister.

Shining and glowing, full of love, Princess Yuna is a princess adored and respected by many. Known for her various acts of services for her country and love she freely gives to others. Some- and by some definitely a biased opinion from the Polaris' royal family, but they believe Yuna is an angel and a gift from God, himself. 

It was a miracle because her birth was not at all planned and it was not expected for Her Majesty, the Queen, to give birth to another child. Yet somehow, the Na family was blessed with an angel, Princess Yuna is the younger sister Jaemin never knew he wanted but is honoured to have. Now, seeing her blissfully content to have married the love of her life, seeing her more ecstatic than ever before, without a wink of doubt, Jaemin knew he would do anything to keep Yuna happy.

He bows and plants a kiss on the back of the Princess' hand and beams, "it would be an absolute pleasure of mine," Jaemin murmurs.

Jaemin pushes his own desires of searching for a drink or food to eat. When it comes to his family, Jaemin could never say no. 

Taking Yuna's hand as they make their way to the outskirts of the centre of the dancefloor, the siblings wait for the music to begin. As if on cue, the strings create a beautiful tune, tickling the ears of everyone. Jaemin places one hand loosely on his sister's waist and another still on her palm.

"So," Yuna begins, "so," Jaemin repeats as he leads the steps they take.

Far off to the distance, the stars twinkle ever so brightly. Jaemin has always adored stars and the moon, he was once told when he was younger that when someone passes from this world, they turn into a star. Now that he's much older and knows the scientific reason behind stars and how they are simply balls of gas doomed to either explode or burn out, Jaemin still likes to believe that they aren't too different from humans. 

The sound of woodwinds plays gracefully, pleasing Jaemin's ears and lulling him further into his thoughts. Only, Yuna snaps him out of them, "are you okay with all of this?" 

Jaemin does not respond, he remains silent as he is wise enough to know not to say anything if one does not have anything nice to say.

"Jaem, you can tell me honestly, does it upset you that I've married Jihoo?" she prods. Jaemin makes the mistake of meeting her gaze as she stares at him intently, waiting for a response.

She knows the Ocantis Kingdom is a sensitive topic of Jaemin because unlike his father, Jaemin knows when to stick with his beliefs. Their mother taught him that. If the King can overlook Yuna marrying a prince of the south star, Jaemin cannot. Albeit, the prince supports his sister marrying someone she loves rather than marrying for other reasons, Jaemin knows he cannot lower his guard at any moment of time. It's too much of a risk and that risk is something he is yet to be prepared for. But of course, he isn't going to admit that to his sister's face. No, Jaemin will take this one to the grave if he has to.

He spins Yuna around, "Yuna, you know I support all your choices no matter what," he reassures before resting his hand on her waist once more and gliding to another spot. 

The princess seems dissatisfied but chooses to stay silent. Instead, the siblings bask in the symphony that plays for them as they dance the night and all their worries, away.

  
  
—  
  
  


As days pass, weeks and months all turn and mush all together. Jaemin still holds his wariness upfront and close despite the Lim's royal family constantly visiting as Yuna wanted a compromise that they stay half their time in the north and half in the south. It was nice. That transition made it easier for Jaemin and gave him the temporary peace of mind that although he may not always be there by his sister's side, at least he could still see her on occasions and random visits.

Jaemin did hear some news regarding the royal couple wishing to settle down somewhere in the east. Somewhere more peaceful and provides both parties for increased productivity and efficiency to undergo their respective responsibilities. The King, as always, wanted his youngest to be filled with joy so he blesses their decision but Jaemin still had his doubts. However, there's no way of changing Yuna's mind, more to that, he didn't want to stand in the way of her happiness. Seeing Yuna and Jihoo together, evoked something way deep within him to hold on. To hold onto hope, to hold onto that tediously growing trust with the prince of the south star. 

  
  


Winter had arrived much colder this year up in the Polaris Kingdom. As Prince Jaemin steps out to the greenhouse, where Princess Yuna would often tend to in her spare time before marriage, he couldn't help but notice how empty it felt. With the lack of flora and colour, the place feels like life had been sucked out of it. 

The sound of clicking echo behind Jaemin, confident strides approach him carefully before his vision is covered by a pair of hands. 

"Guess who?" the voice asks in a chirpy tone. 

Jaemin couldn't help but chuckle at the sentiment, "Yuna, c'mon I already knew you were coming," he muses softly reaching for his sister's hands.

She takes them off and whines, "No fair, I wanted to surprise you!" she pouts to which, Jaemin ruffles her hair, "we're leaving tomorrow and I wanted to spend the evening with you!" 

_Ah, right._

He stands up straight, fixing his posture, "Well, I'm honoured to have Her Royal Highness to bless me with Her presence," he teases in a poorly executed posh accent causing the Princess to laugh.

The siblings make their way around the greenhouse, scanning for any flora that either bloomed or stayed in bloom for the winter. 

"So, what's in the agenda for Princess Yuna for the next month?" he starts.

The two don't share any contact, simply walking side by side with Jaemin's hands tucked to his back and Yuna's promptly clasped with one another as they stride along the daphnes. 

"Mostly charity events, some meetings. A sprinkle of visits and speeches here and there, y'know, the usual." she turns to her brother, "what about you? You ready to be king any time soon?" 

_King- right._

Jaemin suddenly stops his tracks, he blinks before hesitatingly pushes out, "you know uh, I, uh, honestly… I- yeah I'm not really sure," 

  
  


It doesn't take a genius nor a psychic for Yuna to know just how terrified her brother is. She couldn't begin to imagine the burden and worries her brother has. She wouldn't call herself spoiled but she is definitely catered for. As much as she dislikes it, she is constantly in the centre of attention without her desire to be. It was never something she asked for but automatically what came to be "normal", with their parents only having two children, one destined to be king and one to be a spare. 

Although, Yuna appreciated the attention and love she received, sometimes she would feel bad and question her own importance. Did she deserve all this? She never had a clear answer to it. But when the Princess would turn to look at her brother, a part of her aches and breaks. 

Maybe it's to do with the heavy burden of the crown that is about to fall on his head, or maybe it's because he's always- like everyone else, focused on her that he forgets to care for himself. He is one of the reasons she wanted to be away, so he could start focusing on himself before he officially runs out of time when he eventually becomes king. 

She doesn't say all this aloud, instead, she takes his hands, looks him in the eye and smiles, "Min, I know you're strong, but you can always ask us for help whenever you feel like you need or want it. Sometimes it's stronger to ask for help than to bottle it all inside," 

Jaemin's eyes soften and he returns the smile Yuna gave him and pulls her into a hug, "since when did you become so wise?" he laughs to which she retorts back a 'hey' before taking him fully into her arms.

"Thank you," he whispers, snuggling his head to the crook of her neck. She hums in response and they stay like that for a few moments.

  
  
  


Later on, Jaemin hears Yuna 'ooh' from the other side of the greenhouse. He twists and turns trying to find a sign of Yuna's daffodil dress. As Jaemin cuts a sharp right, he finds his sister crouched down peering at the chrysanthemums.

"Look, Min! They're still in bloom!" Jaemin didn't need to see her face to know how widely she is currently smiling. How her eyebrows raised in excitement and eyes wide trying to take all the stimulus in. 

A sense of joy swells in his chest, somehow simply seeing his sister happy with such a small thing, sends waves of happiness and makes him feel extremely content.

_Anything to make her happy. Anything_.

"Can I ask you a question?" he says out of the blue, Yuna looks up, "why did you choose to say "'til death do we part" in your wedding?" 

Yuna smiles and stands to meet her brother's eye-level, "because I believe in making promises like those," she chirps, "I think once you meet someone that makes you feel this way, you won't really understand it, but I think," she beams, "once you meet someone you're completely in love with, you would want to spend the rest of your days with them," 

She clasps her hand together in a gleeful way and continues, "the bad and the good, the ugly and the pretty, you would endure and enjoy it all that you would wish to spend all your days with the person you love, until your last breath," 

Jaemin blinks and pokes and pushes her on the forehead with his index finger, "you're such a sap," Yuna pulls out her tongue and scampers away. 

"'til death, huh?" he murmurs under his breath.

  
—  
  


After hours of bantering and conversing, Jaemin walks Yuna to her room. 

"I can't believe I'm leaving you again tomorrow," she teases, overly exaggerating and placing her hand to her chest, "oh however will my dear brother survive without me?" she asks before throwing her body onto him.

Jaemin simply rolls his eyes before pushing her off carefully, "alright, calm down princess, you'll see me again in two months." he smirks and raises his eyebrows, "besides, you have your husband waiting for you back in the southern kingdom. Wouldn't want to keep prince charming waiting for too long, now would we?" 

Yuna's ears turn beet red and her eyes widen as if she just saw a mountain lion, "wha-" before she could finish her sentence Jaemin dashes out the room, out of hitting distance from his sister.

"See ya tomorrow!" he calls back as he runs down the halls.

  
  
  


Sheets rustling from Jaemin's tossing and turning are the only sounds that come from his room. Throughout the night, he would fall in and out of his sleep as if something was forcing him to wake up. Despite knowing he would most likely be in a flippant mood the following morning, he rolled out of his bed.

He shuffles to the door and just as he was about to open the door, goosebumps ran up from his toes up to his head. Something was severely wrong but Jaemin couldn't pin-point exactly what it was. 

Without noticing, his hands were already shaking ever so slightly before he could twist the doorknob open. The quiet creek of the turning doorknob somehow fills the empty halls. Dim lights offer substantial aid for Jaemin's vision. He closes the door behind him as quietly as he humanly could.

A gutting feeling begins to build immensely causing his heart to pound harder. With every step, he took it was as if the world was weighing him down. His own heart pounding filled his ears and he follows his instincts and allows his feet to drag him to his sister's room. 

Hair all over his body rises as he gets closer and closer to his sister's room. Once more, his hand tremble at the edge of the door handle, he knocks with his free hand and tries his best to cover the fear in his voice. 

"Yuna?" he calls, "Are you- are you still awake?" no response. He knocks once more a little louder this time, "Nana, I'm gonna come in. Are you there?" Still no response.

Jaemin's breath shakes as he loudly exhales, he pulls the door handle, opening the door allowing darkness to greet him. He takes a few steps forward before his foot, steps on some fluid making him slip on his back. 

"Ah shi-" words lose its way out mid-phrase as Jaemin realises what he just slipped on. His breathing picks up as the depth of it gets shallower, "no," a shaky breath escapes. As the smell of blood fills his nose, Jaemin's body convulses, "no," he says in disbelief, trying to delude himself. He sporadically slams different parts of the wall trying to hit the switch to the lights. 

As the light fills the room, Jaemin's worst fear materialises before him. 

"No!" anger, frustration and disbelief ball up and hit Jaemin as he scrambles his way through the slippery floor covered in red, crawling up to the body of his growingly weak sister. 

Hot tears begin to fall fast one after the other, Jaemin's chest unable to catch up with his erratic breathing, he pulls his sister into his arms and cups her face. 

"No- no, don't go, stay with me Yuna!" he pleads, tears blur his vision and his nose starts to drip as well. "Yuna! Yuna!" he pleads pulling her close to him.

As if she heard his cries, Yuna musters up the last bit of the minuscule energy she has left and opened her eyes as much as she can. Her feeble arm tries to reach up to Jaemin's face, "hey Min," her voice drained- drained from the joy that would always be there to greet Jaemin, drained of life as death awaits her patiently.

Jaemin's chin trembles as he thumbs Yuna's cheeks with his blood-stained thumb, he starts to softly rock back and forth without him noticing and a cry tears its way of out of his lips. This stabbing pain spreads all over his chest and his head feels like it's about to explode at any given moment. 

"Yuna, no," he sobs, softly stroking her hair. "Please don't go," his voice breaks, "I can't- gah" he yells in frustration trying to catch his breath and find the right words to say, "you can't leave me. I can't- I can't live without you. You told me- you told me we were gonna grow old together and watch our grandchildren tell us stories," Jaemin's breathing staggers, "and- and- and you- you said we were gonna go on an adventure without mum and dad," he whines, "you even promised you'd be there by my side as I get married," Jaemin's throat stings more and more as he tries his best to push all the words out.

A tear rolls down Yuna's right eye and drops onto the pool of blood under them, she raises her other hand up to Jaemin's face and she softly places their forehead together, "you will be a great king," she starts, "I- I have no doubt that you," she gasps for air, "that you would lead this country to its success," she closes her eyes shut allowing the tears to fall.

"I love you, Min, don't ever forget how much I love you and how," she chokes up, "how- how I just know you will do great things," she smiles and opens her eyes, "but don't be afraid Min," Yuna reaches for Jaemin's free hand and holds it, "don't be afraid to open your heart and love,"

"Yuna, I-" Jaemin's voice breaks but before he could continue on he realises that Yuna had stopped breathing. 

That the life of the baby girl that was once presented to him and that he held as she first opened her eyes, the very life of the girl that he grew up with, the life of the same girl that got married a few months back and the life of the girl that he was conversing with a few hours ago, has now passed. 

He weeps quietly, "I," his throat stings so much but he continues to speak, "I love you, little one," he croaks before quietly mourning with Yuna still in his arms.

  
  
  


Jaemin's mourning is cut abruptly when he hears a vase shatter from the kitchen downstairs. Ruby in his eyes, Jaemin spares a glance at the stab wound from her abdomen. 

_I need to get out of here, now._

He tries his best to sneak out of the Palace using one of the emergency routes but someone spotted him and started chasing after him. His legs wanted to give out after seeing Yuna like that. He wanted to collapse and let death pick him up knowing his parents most likely experienced a similar outcome. But he can't. 

He has to run. He has to run because his life- no because the future of this country and teh continent depends on it.

Jaemin huffs as he swats a branch out of his way. His legs moving on its own accord, carrying him far. Somewhere he is quite unsure of but most likely safer than where he has come from. The moon barely provides light to help make his way through the abyss. A fog of his breath escapes into the atmosphere as the cold thin air seeps into his lungs.

Lunging leg after leg, swatting anything that comes his way, jumping, running. Jaemin's long legs carry him from one place to another. An owl from afar hoots creepily as if warning the prince of his inevitable doom. 

A huff of air escapes his lips as he cuts a sharp left. His head snaps from one side to another, desperately searching for a place to hide. To his luck, he manages to find a small cave, just the perfect size for him to squat down and wait out for some knights to pass by. 

Immediately crouching down, Jaemin dives into the miniature cave. His nerves continue to spread unnecessary energy to certain parts of his body. The chilly air does not help him either. His body shakes from nerves and as a physical response to his environment.

Marching footsteps and clanking metal can be heard not far from the cave. As the sounds of men approach closer, Jaemin sucks his breath in. Holding both hands over his mouth and shutting his eyes tight as if by shutting it hard enough, it would trigger him to wake up from this horrible nightmare. A nightmare, that's what this is to Jaemin. One big elaborate nightmare his mind conjured out of paranoia or stress. 

What else would be able to explain the bizarre events of the past few minutes other than a nightmare? Surely the neighbouring kingdom did not just assassinate his family. Surely, he currently isn't running for his life for the future of his kingdom and the continent. 

This has to be a nightmare. It just has to be. 

He remembers Yuna's smile and her final words. Even the King, himself, warned Jaemin of the dangers and the heavy burden of the crown that would inevitably be placed on his head. Growing up, the one thought that was drilled in his mind was that he was a product for the betterment of the Polaris kingdom and that he would lift this kingdom up and take the lead for the continent.

Jaemin's Adam's apple bobbles up and down. He gulps nothing and wets his lips out of complete nerves. Darkness surrounds him as his beady eyes stare outside the cave watching men and after men run past without a hint or clue to his whereabouts. He wants to believe it's all over, he wants to believe this is all just a nightmare. But just as he closes his eyes to blink, at that exact split second, he hears someone approach the cave. 

He could hear his heartbeat pounding vehemently telling him this is it. The end of the line. This is where it ends. Metal clashed against metal as a figure bends down to further inspect the cave where Jaemin resides. Petrified, the prince sits still, eyes shut and breath shaky. Maybe if he was still and quiet enough, the person would go away. 

As a shadow begins to grow larger, looming over Jaemin's body, in the very last millisecond, his body and brain's nerve cells' message meet. The prince's eyes open as a surge of energy courses through his body. He could go left or right, depending on the side, the person approaches him by, he could either barely pass and stare at the face of death or he could take one step forward to his doom. 

_Left or right._

A branch crunches from the left and as soon as Jaemin's brain registers that the person is coming from the left, his body springs up a little and he tumbles forward to the right. As his foot immediately lands outside the cave, he hears the person turn around and immediate lunge for him. 

Back on his feet, Jaemin runs. He runs like his life depends on it, as it does. This cannot be where it ends. Not here, not now. He will not end his family's legacy here. The kingdom of Polaris will not fall under his watch. He grew up learning how to be a good ruler. A fair, noble and honest ruler that will bring joy and equality to his people. He spent all his life learning how to be a ruler and how to do this and that under the royal name and this is where it ends?

Jaemin pushes a branch up, letting it snap back down as he lets go, swatting the person following him, square to the face. He huffs not daring to spare a glance behind him. If this is the end he would rather not know who it is that eventually ends his all too short life. 

Cutting a sharp turn, Jaemin's world suddenly becomes brighter from the presence of the moon. Now he is out of the woods, however, the sound of a sword being unsheathed tells him this isn't over yet. 

He slows down his face as he realises there is no more room to run. If he continues, he would only fall to his doom. Softly he shuts his eyes and allows the moonlight to shine down onto him. A silent prayer is whispered in his mind as footsteps come closer. From afar, the sound of men running approaches. 

A swift turn and Jaemin sucks a breath in, tearing his eyes open he is met with a face he is quite familiar with. The very face his father had warned him and kept him away from at such a young age. 

The moonlight reflects on the sword and temporarily blinds Jaemin, he quickly recovers and looks at his killer's eyes. 

"It doesn't have to end this way," Jaemin's voice falters, dread laces it as his hand tremors up its way up to his chest emphasising on the sincerity of his words.

"You and I both know this is the only way, Prince Jaemin," not a hint of remorse in his voice.

This was not what Jaemin expected as his last moments. Unable to accept this is how it all ends, he takes a step backwards, his killer's voice so sharp it almost cuts his cheek, "not another step!" making Jaemin wince.

Cautiously taking another step backwards. His killers' eyes brim with fury laced in scarlet. 

"This is the only way," his voice cold and unforgiving, "you know how it is right?" he teases menacingly, "gotta make your father proud, am I right?" 

Jaemin takes another step back not realising a rock was behind him, he trips and falls on his back. Sitting on the edge of the cliff, a sword raises to his face, "for the better of this country, you understand right, Your Royal Highness?" he mocks.

The sound of heavy footsteps close distance. Jaemin spots a small army of men running towards them. His eyes snap up to meeting his killer's once more. What was once anger is now replaced with emptiness, "this is feeling too easy and boring, quick say something that would make me want to change my mind," the cold metal meets his skin causing him to move his neck up more, involuntarily exposing it for more room to slice. 

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know that," Jaemin pleads. 

Hot tears roll down his face. His hand behind him searches for more room to move back to but it is only met with the very edge of land. 

"Really? I murdered your family in cold blood, that's the best you got? 'It doesn't have to be this way'?" Words venomed with loft and fury stabs down Jaemin's heart.

Eyes filled with spite and apathy look down at Jaemin condescendingly, "any last words?" 

Jaemin's jaw clenches, he grits hard on his teeth, "you will pay for all of this Zhong Chenle," he spits.

In a matter of seconds, he feels the puncturing of metal cut through his flesh, digging inside him. In one swift movement, the very sword that he once gifted to a neighbouring kingdom for a prince's birthday, pushes him into the abyss as the moon watches from afar. 

Gravity pulls him down as his tears stay up in the air, the image of Chenle and his empty orbs reflect in Jaemin's eyes. He doesn't shut his eyes until the very last moment. As his consciousness begins to lull him into his death, a series of images flash before Jaemin's eyes. 

His father's playing chess. His mother writing endlessly in her diary. Yuna tending to her plants and flowers in the greenhouse. Yuna choking on her final words to him.. 

Just before Jaemin's head crashes against the bed of rocks, a flash of a child's smile catches him off guard. Amid all the blood, sweat and tears, the cries, pleas and screams. A smile flashes before him and he remembers. 

He remembers it as if it was yesterday, "one day I'll marry you so we can rule together!" A simple naive promise made about a conflict that has lasted for centuries. 

"Maybe in a different world," Jaemin murmurs to oblivion as he peacefully accepts death, embracing it as the abyss swallows him whole.

  
—  
  


Light hits Jaemin's eyelids, tempting him to open them. 

_What happened? Am I alive?_

Jaemin feels a hand holding his, keeping his own, warm. He needs to open his eyes. He needs to see what happened to him. There is rustling next to him before he could open his eyes.

"Jaemin?" a familiar voice calls out. 

The voice feels familiar, he's unsure where he's heard it from, but the young prince definitely knows he's heard it before.

"Jaemin, are you awake?" it calls once more, a screech from the chair sliding against the floor rings out before he hears footsteps walking away from him.

Something's wrong, he concludes to himself. The weight of his own body prevents him from moving freely, it feels like a boulder weighing him down but at the same time, he feels as light as a feather. Slowly he lets the light be processed by his eyes. He scans the room, searching for clues that could possibly piece together the missing gaps of memories in his head. 

The room is clean with shades of cream and off-white, accented with a touch of wood brown and navy from the very few furniture that makes the room feel less empty. Balloons of 'Get well soon!', flowers and stuffed toys fill the right corner of the room, next to the door. 

_'Get well soon!' Um. How am I meant to get well when I died?- wait a minute. I died. How-_

The door opens once more and a tall man in a white coat comes in followed by a person Jaemin couldn't see. As the man approaches a warm inviting smile is plastered on his face.

"Jaemin? How are you feeling?" The man- the doctor, Jaemin concludes from the man's attire. The doctor asks him.

Before he has the chance to think of a response his own mouth speaks on its own, "kinda light-headed and hungry," Jaemin internally blinks. 

_Is this normal?_

Jaemin tries to read the doctor's face, searching his own mind to see if somehow this doctor has served his family or any royal family at that matter. He notices the man's name is on his coat, Dr Seo. Somehow in the middle of trying to figure out whether this man is trustworthy or not, Jaemin gives up. 

_He saved your life, just be thankful_.

Dr Seo laughs heartily, "of course," another chuckle before following up with, "Aside from that, any pain or discomfort?" He elaborates. 

Jaemin checks-in with himself internally and shakes his head. Dr Seo nods, "you should be fine, you had a concussion, no need to worry too much. Just focus on resting for now," he explains, "we'll need to double-check by running some tests but by the looks of it you should be fine. Let me or any of the nurses know if you start feeling any pain or discomfort," he turns to face the person behind him.

"No need to worry too much, he's going to be fine," he repeats. 

_Who is he talking to?_ Jaemin blinks _. Wait a minute! I'm the Prince of Polaris, why on Earth was he talking to me so freely? Surely he'd address me more formally- wait did he say concussion?! Bruh what about the stab from the sword-_

Jaemin blinks twice, comically. Frantically he begins feeling his chest and searching for a mark or a scar, any indication of his stab wound from the sword that punctured him. He pulls the hospital gown and looks down at his chest.

"Where did it go?!" he shouts causing the doctor to turn around. 

With concern painted on Dr Seo's face, "are you looking for something?" Petrified, Jaemin stares emptily at the doctor before smiling sheepishly, "ah nothing!" his eyes dart right, "just, looking for uh," _think Jaemin think!_ "My necklace! Yeah, my necklace, it's uh very important to me," 

Dr Seo nods but something tells Jaemin the man doesn't believe him. "All your belongings are in safe, I think the nurse will give it to your boyfriend sometime before you get discharged," he smiles, "let us know if you need anything," 

_Did he just say… boyfriend?_

As Dr Seo begins to walk away, Jaemin could finally get a glance of the person behind him. It's a man as well. Fairly tall stature, quite relaxed shoulders and dark brown hair. He quickly gives thanks to the doctor before the door closes. 

For a split second Jaemin's stomach guts, an odd sensation builds just under his stomach and he could feel himself getting nervous. 

The man turns around and Jaemin's pupils shake, _how_ \- his heartbeat accelerates as the man takes a few steps towards him. He could feel his breathing get shallow yet sharper.

As the man takes the seat by his side, Jaemin felt like the world was playing tricks against him or that his eyes were deceiving him because there is no way this could be happening right now. 

The man's hand reaches out and Jaemin braces for the worst, what's he gonna do? Hit Jaemin? Jaemin shuts his eyes and complete shock takes control when the hand lands on his head. 

_Is he… patting me?_

"You're such a clutz sometimes," he murmurs. 

Jaemin opens his eyes, completely lost for words. "You sure it doesn't hurt anywhere?" The man pouts and Jaemin still couldn't process what was happening.

"Babe! Answer me!" he whines. Jaemin blinks. What in the absolute heck is happening?

_Why is he here? Why isn't he hurting me? I thought he wanted the throne? What- why is he suddenly worried as if he didn't stab me and push me into my own death?!_ Jaemin stares wide-eyed completely lost _. Also, did he just say babe?!_

Out of nowhere, Jaemin's own body acts on its own, he suddenly smiles and pulls the hand off his head and plants a kiss on it. "Sorry, I was just taken aback by your beauty," he says in a low tone.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_ Jaemin internally retches from the sound of his own voice _. What am I saying?!_

The man deadpans, pulling his hand away and swats Jaemin's arm softly, "you're such an annoying flirt you know that right?" He rolls his eyes, "you think I'm letting you after you go driving when I told you, you should just rest instead?" His voice stern, "Jaemin, you could have died and I would've blamed myself for it! What were you thinking?" 

_Uh… You did kill me, um…_

Jaemin could see the man's eyes beginning to tear up.

What on Earth was happening? First, that doctor doesn't address him formally- which by the way, Jaemin's cool about because he totally definitely doesn't care about that. Second, no sign of a wound from the sword that stabbed him. Third, he sometimes loses control of his own body. Fourth, the very man that pushed him to his death is tearing up from the thought of "accidentally" and "indirectly" killing him. Only one thing could explain everything.

  
  


He's having a nightmare before passing to the afterlife.

  
  


_How else is this happening? There's no way this is all real. This has to be a dream, right?_

As if on cue, his hand reaches to hold the hand of his "boyfriend" and he looks him in the eye. The eyes that he last saw before he fell to his doom. The eyes of Zhong Chenle that was once cold and empty as he stabbed Jaemin without a second thought, now stares longingly into Jaemin's eyes. Broken and sad. 

Somehow a part of Jaemin feels like this is not the same man that went on a killing spree on his family. That these are not the eyes of his killer. These are the eyes of someone that is completely and wholeheartedly in love. 

"I'm sorry love, I just wanted to be with you on our special day. I was selfish and I know I did wrong and you don't have to forgive me now but," Jaemin pauses, "I just want you to know that I'm glad you're here by my side and that we're together now," Jaemin hears himself say.

He stares into Chenle's eyes and somehow a part of him breaks. This doesn't sit well with him, this isn't the man that killed him. Jaemin's lips plant another kiss on Chenle's hand and that was when Jaemin realised.

This is Zhong Chenle, the face and the body of the man that killed him in cold-blood but this- the man that sits before him is not the same man. Same body, different mind and soul. A part of him remembers his last words and Jaemin shakes in fear.

_Dear God, why did I say that?_

  
—

Guilt continuously latches onto Jaemin. It comes most especially in times when he's simply trying to enjoy the small pockets of happiness his new life offers him. Still, he believes life sure has a sick sense of humour. Surely only someone who is bitter and sick could conjure the thought of having the man that murdered your own family in front of your eyes and eventually be the catalyst to your own demise? What fucking irony, huh?

The guilt builds up at random times, most of the times unsolicited and uncalled for. Jaemin would wake up in the morning with the sun beaming beautifully on his murderer's face. It made him feel sick and guilty for no reason. 

He knows that this Chenle is not the same as his, whatever he is to Jaemin's Chenle- well he's not Jaemin, it's just that he's from Jaemin's original timeline or wherever he came from. Jaemin knows exactly just how different this Chenle is from the one in his timeline. 

With the way, he talks about everything with just awe and so much joy, it's as if every single thing that was put in his fragile life elicited some sort of purpose. It was new, refreshing. 

Jaemin had been so used to the uptight and strict lifestyle of a prince that now he has a chance to live a normal life with a "normal" Chenle, it was nice. This is nice.

Although as nice as this is, this isn't the life for him, better yet, this is not his life to be living. Jaemin's life included being a prince and that life ended in the hands of the man or a reincarnation of the man that pushed him to his death. 

He needed to find a way to return this body or this life back to its original owner but he doesn't quite know where to start or what to do. He can't tell this timeline's Chenle. What would he say?

_Oh hey, boyfriend! Actually, you're not my boyfriend, well you are but only in this timeline. You see I'm from a certain other timeline or universe- whatever you want to believe in and in my timeline, I'm an esteemed prince, next in line for the throne. Only thing is, in my timeline, you kinda killed my whole family and myself- for that matter but that's not really important right now. Anyway, your family ambushed a ball my kingdom was holding to celebrate my sister's engagement because your family wanted to overthrow my family! So what d'you say? Help me get back to my own timeline so you can be back with this timeline's Jaemin and be happily in love like the adorable boyfriends you-_ we, _probably are?_ Smiles. 

Jaemin stops from his tracks, realising how preposterous all that sounds. 

He crouches down from where he's standing and hides his head in between his thighs and lets out the most disgruntled sound he could ever conjure. He's royally screwed- no pun intended.

Just to his demise, he feels a soft pat on the head and a hushed voice comforting him, "Hey, I know it's been a tough day," a part of Jaemin freezes up, upon realising who it was, "do you wanna go turn on some Disney movies? I can make us tea," Chenle offers.

Just like that guilt washed over Jaemin's body once more. It crashes down onto him, suffocating him like the murderous waves in a stormy night. But instead of vocalising how he feels his body speaks for itself as if controlled by someone else unaware of his presence, "sure, bub,"

  
  


_What am I doing?_

  
  


Jaemin felt sick, he couldn't control his own body, his own killer and the person that murdered his family is right here snuggling up to him. To make it all worse, this isn't even the correct Zhong Chenle. This one is an absolute angel that only wants the best for his boyfriend Na Jaemin- that is NOT him by the way.

He needed to find someone or something. An answer, a way back, something to undo whatever the heck happened to him. All he could think of was Yuna. Holding Yuna in his arms, watching her struggle as she took her last breath. How her life was slowly but surely seeping out of her frail body. 

Jaemin's throat begins to sting from the mere thought of his sister not being with him anymore. He wanted to see her again, hear her laugh, just be with her. She was the breath of fresh air Jaemin desperately needed on heavy days. Oh, how he wishes he could simply run into her embrace and let her laugh at him as he complained about his worries.

Chenle tugs on the hem of Jaemin's shirt, he looks up with those beady eyes of his, "are you okay?" his voice vibrates through Jaemin's bones. All he could do is smile, "nothing, just, thinking about someone," he answers truthfully.

All Chenle could do was hum in response and divert his attention back to the screen. That was when Jaemin realised he probably sounded suspicious talking about missing someone right in front of his supposed-to-be boyfriend. He can't take it back though, so he lets Moana sing about how she wants to see how far she will go and let his thoughts be drowned out.

  
—  
  


There were some differences with this world and Jaemin's, for example, while this world has a weird dependency on the internet and social media, in Jaemin's, the use for social media and gadgets were minimised. Also, certain terms and forms of endearments differ ever so slightly. It was only the tiny things but it still throws him off a little. 

Nevertheless, he believes he could get used to all this. It was as if a cruel way for his wish to have a normal life to come true, to have an escape from all the rules and restrictions that came with being a royal. It was nice being able to not be stared down during meals, to not have someone chase him out when he's simply taking a walk. 

It's all nice, but deep down, he could feel this emptiness deep within him. It was different if he had only jumped dimensions, or if he knew his family was safely back home. But they are not. 

Even if Jaemin found a way back, he would still have to deal with the reality of his new unwanted solidary. Leading a country would be much more difficult without having his father and mother guiding and watching over him. 

Three months have passed since he first came to this world. He's still unsure of most mechanics of this world but Jaemin has definitely adjusted and learnt some things along the way. 

For starters, he realised a month into this world that he isn't alone in this body. That the Jaemin for this universe is still inside this body. There's no form of communicating with him so that's a dead end. Another thing is that some things don't change because, in this universe, Jaemin is still blessed with having his sister as who is very much alive, so that's nice as well.

He leans back on his chair, tearing his eyes away from the document he was scanning- apparently, this world's Jaemin is a teacher so that was something. Staring at the ceiling he tries to think of all the possibilities of what would happen if he were to come back but he realises,

_How can I even think of all these when I don't even know if I'm able to return home._

His face scrunches as he shuts his eyes, covers his faces and lets out a diluted scream. He needs to first figure out how he came to this world before thinking about the things he'll do once he leaves it. But how? He feels as if his head is about to crack open when his phone chimes.

A text message from someone saved as 'idiot 1', it reads, "hey, j, going out for coffee with mah boo thang,, we're around ur area, extend the invite to lele if u want ! it's been a while so i was thinking u might want a break from all the planning ur doing! kiss kiss!" 

Out of instinct he stretches his neck out and raises his voice, "hey bub? You free?" he calls hoping Chenle hears him from the kitchen. 

"Pass! I wanna finish my work after this, why?" Chenle's chirpy voice carries back to Jaemin's office.

Not wanting to continue yelling at his partner, Jaemin gets up and makes a beeline for the kitchen, where he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder.

"Idiot one texted, he's in the area with his "boo thang" and wants to catch up," Jaemin pouts.

A chuckle escapes Chenle's lips making Jaemin's heart flutter ever so sweetly, "aw I would love to catch up with those two, they're hardly ever in town anymore!" Chenle mumbles, "but I really have to send that paper by tonight," he sighs detaching Jaemin's arms away from his waist and pulls him to face him properly.

Planting a small kiss on the cheek, Chenle smiles, "tell them I said hi," then proceeds to boop Jaemin's nose, making the prince lose his cool, blushing like a tomato.

  
  
  


To say Jaemin was anxious would be an extreme understatement. First of all, he didn't know who exactly he was meeting and secondly, this is the first time he's interacted with someone that isn't Chenle or his co-workers and students. He's simply worried that he might slip something up. 

The cafe door opens and a beautiful man enters. Golden skin, beautiful brunette hair and a bright smile on his face. 

"Jaemin!" the man shrieks and runs up for a hug, "hey Hyuck," Jaemin's mouth talks on its own.

_Oh, so we're on auto-pilot, huh?_

"It's been a while! How have you been Mr Na?" the man teases. 

Jaemin let go first and takes a seat before answering, "oh, you know, busy planning for lessons, marking papers, so on," he starts before playfully hitting Hyuck's arm, "what about you hotshot? How's the married life been?" Jaemin could feel the smile starting to wear down his cheeks but he couldn't make it stop.

"Oh, it's very nice, you know you were right about that thing you told me back in college," Hyuck smiles endearingly.

"What thing?"

Hyuck laughs, "you know how you said that one day I'll meet someone who I'd be completely in love with, I would want to spend the rest of your days with them," Jaemin's heart feels like it had stopped beating for a second, "and you said that the bad and the good, the ugly and the pretty, I would endure and enjoy it all so much that I would wish to spend all my days with that person, until my last breath," 

_No way._

"Well, I'm glad you finally did," Jaemin hears himself say, "so where is the lucky one?" he follows up and as if on cue, the cafe door opens and Jaemin's jaw drops to the floor.

A tall, well-built man makes his way towards the two of them, "Jaem, this is Jeno, my husband. Jeno this is Jaemin, my best friend since we were in nappies," Hyuck muses. 

Jeno's face is as Jaemin remembers it from his other life. It was insane how his best friend from this universe is married to his best friend from his universe. Would that mean that there's a Hyuck in his universe too?

"Nice to meet you," crescent eyes greet him with familiarity as Jeno extends a hand to Jaemin, "likewise," he murmurs.

Jeno takes the seat opposite Jaemin, next to his husband, "I'll go order for us, everyone's order still the same?" Hyuck looks at both men as they nod. 

It's not even minutes until Hyuck leaves when Jeno pulls Jaemin's collar, "Your Highness, is that really you?" he whispers loudly. 

Jaemin could cry then and there hearing those words. For three months he believed that he was alone and that there was no way of getting back home. But now, his best friend and loved companion is here in the flesh. 

"Jeno?! As in Jeno Prince of Lune? Is that you?" Jaemin whispers back.

Jeno leans back to his chair for a second out of disbelief, "I finally found you, thank goodness! You know for months I've been trying to get Donghyuck to take me to you but we never had the chance to!" 

Donghyuck? Is that his real name?

"How did you find me? How are you even here?" Jaemin's voice raises a little out of joy.

Jeno looks away hesitatingly before meeting Jaemin's eyes once more. Sadness and dread fill the older prince's eyes, "I was sent by my father, for a meeting but on the way, I met Prince Jihoo and when we got to your palace," Jeno stops himself before he could say anything more about the palace that could upset Jaemin.

"I- uh, anyway as we found what happened, I began looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere. I searched everywhere and by the time I had caught up to some guards, I was too late." Jeno looks at him with regret brimming his eyes, "I didn't want to get caught by Prince Chenle so I hid. I got my men to look for your body but they couldn't find it," Jaemin looks around checking if anyone could hear them or if Donghyuck was nearby.

"When I went to look for your body, myself, at the bottom of that cliff, I couldn't find anything! Not a trace of you! But then I saw something peculiar, I saw a trail of ants stop out of nowhere. As I tried to see where they went, I found nothing," Jeno explains, "nothing?" Jaemin repeats.

Jeno shakes his head, "That's the thing there was nothing. Which is virtually impossible so I tried to reach for where the trail stopped and lost my balance. Next thing I knew, I was on a bed with the most beautiful man I've ever seen and yeah," 

Jaemin exhales and leans back to his seat, flabbergasted by the information he just received. He was right, he's in an alternate universe. Jaemin had heard about this once from one of the scholars passing by when he visited one of the famous universities back in his kingdom but he couldn't believe it was real.

I mean, how could I? This sounds insane.

Jeno peers over, "are you alright Jaem? I understand this is a lot to take in," he mumbles, Jaemin simply nods, "can I- um can I ask you something, Your Highness?" Jaemin waves his hand signalling to Jeno to continue.

"Where do you live now?" a question that takes Jaemin out of surprise, "I don't mean to intrude your privacy, it's simply just, I've heard some stories from Donghyuck and I was unsure whether they were true." Jeno fiddles with the napkin on the table.

Jaemin parts his lips but before he could respond, Donghyuck comes back, "boy, was that line long!" he says exasperatedly, "so how are my two favourite humans getting along?" he chirps.

To which, the young prince of Polaris could only smile at. 

Oh if only you knew, Donghyuck.

  
  


As the three of them converse at exchange stories and anecdotes, it feels as though no time has passed as they sat for hours. It truly felt like Jaemin knew Donghyuck, he couldn't help but notice how lovable Donghyuck is. Watching the couple interact, the subtle touches and endearments they would call one another. 

Jaemin watched as his oldest friend stared at this man who they barely know, Jaemin wondered since when and how Jeno could look at this man with so much love and adoration. How could he look at this man as if the stars were hanged for him as if the sun and moon shine for him?

He couldn't compare it with anything or anyone he's seen before. As he continues to take note of the tiny smile of Jeno's lips as Donghyuck elaborated on his stories, Jaemin blinks and out of nowhere, he sees Yuna before him. Sitting across him with so much love and adoration. He turns his attention towards Donghyuck's spot only to meet with Jihoo enthusiastically story-telling.

This beautiful scene before him, he watches at how his sister would love silently with her eyes. He watches how her smile widens every time she meets the eyes of her lover's. And to think that this was what Jaemin missed out of for putting his duties first. 

Staring at his reflection on the coffee, he stares at himself intently as Yuna's final words echo in his mind, "don't be afraid to open your heart and love" her voice lingering in the chambers of his mind. 

"Jaemin?" Donghyuck's voice snaps him out of his thoughts, just like that vision of Yuna and Jihoo vanish and he's met with Jeno and Donghyuck's faces. 

"Huh? Sorry?" Jaemin's asks, "I was asking you how things are at home?" Donghyuck peers.

_Home? Right, not his home._

"Everything's fine," Jaemin starts, he mindlessly swirls the spoon in his drink, "Chenle's getting busier," Jeno chokes at the mere mention of Chenle's name.

_Oh, I forgot to tell him._

Donghyuck immediately gets up and pulls a bunch of tissue out of the box and starts wiping Jeno's face, "babe, are you okay?!" he pats Jeno's back carefully.

Jeno coughs for a bit and signals to Donghyuck that he's fine, "just went down the wrong pipe," he excuses.

Jaemin doesn't have the strength to meet Jeno's eyes so he takes his drink and downs it quietly. The last thing he wanted was someone hounding at him again to remind him of what happened.

  
—  
  


Jaemin's body crashes onto the bed, boy, did he need to rest. Today had already been exhausting simply from him working, meeting Jeno also took a lot of his energy. He stares up at the ceiling that is slightly lit by a dim light. 

Soon enough, the door opens and closes and he feels a person walk closer before eventually lifting the blankets to hide underneath.

"Long day?" Chenle's low tone sends chills down Jaemin's back. 

For the first few weeks and maybe even months, it took a lot of Jaemin's sheer strength to calm his own body down after hearing Chenle's voice in the dark. At first, it reminded him and his body of that evening, but tonight, Jaemin did not have enough energy to care about his pounding heart.

Without saying any words Jaemin rolls over to Chenle's arms and takes him into his arms. He lets himself get lost in the scent of soft cotton and vanilla. As Chenle's scent lull him into comfort, Chenle, himself begins stroking Jaemin's hair.

"Sorry I couldn't be there with you, I know Hyuck can be a lot sometimes," his voice raspy and low, it continues to make the hairs all over Jaemin's body raise.

Chenle's so close and so warm, Jaemin could stay like this forever. 

"S'okay," Jaemin mumbles into Chenle's shirt, "you're here now," he pulls Chenle a little closer and holds him a little tighter.

All of a sudden, Yuna's words echo in Jaemin's mind once more, "don't be afraid to open your heart and love" 

Jaemin pulls away for a second and stares into the eyes of his boyfriend. Life was insane for putting Jaemin in this situation. His Adam's Apple bobbles up and down as the stars sing. He slowly begins to pull Chenle closer once more.

God, this feels so wrong.

He feels the warmth of Chenle's breath on his lips, it tickles making Jaemin's stomach churn and his heart to flutter. 

"I-" Jaemin's voice breaks, he pauses before he could finish his question, "can I?" he asks leaning in.

He hears Chenle chuckle under his breath, "always," he replies before closing the distance between them.

Jaemin shuts his eyes and lets their lips meet. Jaemin's mind screams 'no' but his this feels so right. His hand automatically lands on Chenle's chest and he feels the beating of his heart. He feels the speed of it and as Jaemin deepens the kiss he wonders, was this his doing? Was he responsible for making Chenle's heart beat that fast?

He takes a sharp breath through his nose as he melts more and more into Chenle. He lets himself succumb in the pleasure and comfort of Chenle's warmth. His scent swirls and overloads Jaemin's sense and all he could think of is Chenle, Chenle, Chenle.

Maybe he should heed Yuna's advice, maybe this time he'll let himself be brave.

  
—  
  


After accepting that love is something that Jaemin wants to learn and experience, something shifted. He felt lighter, everything felt more beautiful and softer. It was as if Jaemin had Yuna's eyes and saw the world the way she did, in a rose-coloured tint.

Accepting that this is a different life than his own and that this man that lays before him, long-lashed, fair-skinned and ever so lovely. This man before him is not the same cold-hearted man from his world.

Jaemin smiles as a ray of sunshine hit Chenle's shoulder. He smiles at how lucky he is to have someone like him. Even if this Chenle was not his and that this Chenle was this world's Jaemin's partner, he had accepted that. 

But why is it every time Jaemin receives a text from Jeno saying he found a new lead to a portal that could take them back, his heart sinks? Why is it every time he's presented with an opportunity to go back to his respective world his stomach churns in dismay? 

He doesn't like how dependent he's become of Chenle's warmth, of his laugh and presence. He doesn't like how something everything Yuna described to him of how she felt around Jihoo is now what he feels around Chenle.

It wasn't good how comfortable and how accustomed Jaemin is now to this new life of him. 

If he was going, to be honest, he didn't expect it either. He's still rather unsure whether he's simply deluding himself that this is what love is or if this is what it actually feels like. It all goes back to that one summer's day. 

That day still confuses Jaemin and his mind. As far as he recalls that day was almost exactly similar to every day of their lives. The routines and schedules were all the same but somehow as they were on their way out the door, Chenle stops Jaemin in his tracks and fixes his tie for him. 

To this day Jaemin still doesn't understand how or why but at that moment his mind and heart aligned and his mind whispered to himself, "I'm gonna marry this man," and now every time Chenle would get too close or a little too sweet, Jaemin short-circuits.

Maybe it was to do with knowing and acknowledging those feelings, but man, little actions or light-hearted words hit so much harder to Jaemin now. 

  
  
  


> But of course, everything that is good, 

  
  
  


After being stuck for two years in this world, Jaemin had grown extremely accustomed to this world and the people in it. He had fallen into such rhythm with waking up and sleeping next to Chenle. 

One white Christmas, the couple had decided to go ice-skating. A part of Jaemin erupted in joy as white Christmases reminds him of home. It reminds him of making fun of their father for being unable to get farther than 3 metres without their mother's help. It reminds him of Yuna making a snow family in the back gardens. 

Now to be able to spend it with someone he cares for, once more, it's like a dream come true. Chenle and Jaemin skate for hours- mostly because apparently this world's Jaemin does not have the skill that Jaemin had back in his world.

And so after hours of failing and falling, Jaemin had finally convinced Chenle that he needed to sit down. Aching muscles and a sore butt, yet still, Jaemin felt like this was nothing compared to dealing with his students. 

The two of them sit on a bench next to a frozen lake. Fairly lights hung everywhere, lighting up the night. Jaemin stares up and a waxing gibbous moon shines down on them. He exhales and fog of breath materialises before him.

To his side, Chenle crouches down, to Jaemin's perspective it seemed like he was tying his shoelace and so Jaemin continued to silently appreciate the glimmering rock in the sky. 

One of the differences from this world and his was the presence of the moon and sun in the sky. There are still day and night in his world but depending on the kingdom and the location, you can only see certain celestial bodies. Jaemin's kingdom only had the view of the stars, specifically the northern star, giving their kingdom its obvious name. 

Jaemin appreciated that he is able to see the moon and the sun. It was nice knowing that they are real and indicated only time of day. 

Jaemin looks down and to his most pleasant surprise, he sees Chenle before him. Knelt on one knee and staring up at him the same way Jeno stared at Donghyuck that day at the cafe, the same way Yuna looks at Jihoo and the same way his parents look at one another when one isn't looking. Eyes filled with adoration and devotion.

Just the sight of Chenle kneeling with one knee and holding a box up to Jaemin was enough to make him cry. He had seen this in movies from this world. He knew what this meant and now, it's like he's in a movie.

"Jaemin," Chenle smiles, "you once told me that if you love someone and you're patient enough to find someone that returns that love to you, you hold onto them and make them feel the same joy and excitement you feel with them." 

Jaemin's vision blurs with his eyes brimming with hot tears, "and Jaemin, I found that, in you. And I know that you get scared of these sometimes, but if you, ah" Chenle whines looking up for a moment trying to prevent the falling of his tears.

"But if you would entrust me with your heart, I can promise you I will do my best to make you feel the way you make me feel every day, until our very last breath," his voice shakes but his eyes stay strongly fixated on Jaemin's gaze.

_Until our very last breath, huh._

It's no surprise that Jaemin smiles widely and squeaks out a "yes!" before embracing and kissing Chenle. 

_Winter can be nice after all._

  
  
  


> Comes with a price.

  
  
  


Jaemin did not expect it. He did not expect to find Lee Jeno at his home, chest huffing up and down and Chenle, on the floor with a growing red patch on his face and shock and agony written all over his face. 

"What is going on here?" Jaemin raises his voice ensuring everyone in the room heard him.

Jeno is first to speak, "Jaemin! Just the person that we needed," he makes his way towards Jaemin, "you won't believe what I found out," Jaemin ignores him, pushing past, and offers a hand to help Chenle up.

Instead of accepting, Chenle turns his head away softly and pulls himself up. 

"Why didn't you tell me you're not Jaemin?" his voice quivers, his words break something within Jaemin.

Hurt and confused, Jaemin's brows furrow, "wha-" before he could continue his sentence he is cut off by Chenle, "why didn't you tell me you were from another dimension and that you needed to go back?" 

Lost for words Jaemin stands still simply blinking trying to comprehend the situation. "I can't believe for two years you fooled me," 

"What?! No!" Jaemin finally breaks his silence, "I never fooled you! Your Jaemin had always been here! He's always been with you, I- I just-"

"What? Bended the truth? Look no matter how you look at this, you still lied to me!" Chenle's voice breaks.

Jaemin could tell he was holding back his tears and emotions. This is how Chenle's always been, even though he's usually emotionally driven when it comes to disagreements and fights, he's never one to let his emotions get the better of him. 

Chenle takes a few deep breaths before sinking onto the couch, "if you had told me sooner, you would've gone home sooner," he mumbles catching the attention of both Jaemin and Jeno.

"What do you mean?" fear laces and latches onto Jaemin's words and he carefully chose what to say.

Chenle doesn't respond, "he means he could've given us our ticket back home," Jeno replies for him. 

Jaemin turns around to face Jeno properly, "what?" he barely manages to push out, "it's exactly what I said. This world's Chenle is an astrophysicist apparently this is much bigger than what we expected and that this world is more advanced than we realised," Jeno continues.

Jaemin tries to fit all the puzzles together but still lost so Jeno continues to help him, "that means he knows where to find a crack in the universe, or as we like to call it-"

"A portal," Jaemin finishes the sentence for him.

He looks back at Chenle and his distraught face. He thinks back to the two years they've spent together. He thinks of all the new experiences he wanted to do but couldn't as the future king. He thought back to everything, every moment, every emotion that has built up to this.

Jaemin's mind is set, he meets Chenle's eyes, "I'm so sorry for hiding the truth from you, but we need your help," he hesitates for a moment with the fear of being rejected but he pushes that silly thought to the side and continues, "will you help us get back to our world?" 

  
—  
  


The road to their world was not easy. In order to ensure the maximum potential of successfully travelling back to their dimension, they would have to find the most similar place to which Jaemin and Jeno entered.

Tracking the location wasn't easy and so a few weeks had to have waited. During those weeks, Chenle avoided Jaemin as best he could but of course, could not stay away much longer than he wanted to. They openly discussed Jaemin's experience and Chenle's work. It really hadn't felt like much had changed. Jaemin definitely wishes he could've told Chenle earlier. 

A few days leading up to their set return day, this world's Jaemin's sister came to town. Jaemin was extremely unsure how he should act like and desperately wishes auto-pilot would take over and allow him to have a peaceful meet up with this world's Yuna. 

Out of all the places she wished to meet up, she chose a greenhouse. On the day of their meet up, Jaemin really didn't know what to expect and so when he was approached by a tall blonde lady dressed in a white floral dress, he was taken by surprise.

"Min!" A familiar exuberant voice calls him as Jaemin looks up from his phone, he is met with that comforting smile he's used to only seeing in his memories.

Overwhelmed with emotions, Jaemin begins to choke up and pull her into his arms. "Oh! Hello to you too!" she jokes before putting her own arms around her brother. 

He shouldn't have been allowed to meet up with Yuna, this is pure torture. Seeing the face of your only sibling that you grew and loved in front of you after you had seen them die in another lifetime feels too brutal.

Jaemin sniffles aloud, "are you- are you crying?! Oh my gosh okay, I didn't realise you missed me that much! Aw!" she panics before rubbing his back as they stand there in each other's arms.

  
  


It was surreal, seeing Yuna in the flesh once more feels like a bizarre dream. It was… something.

As they stroll around the garden, Jaemin gets waves of Deja Vu's, a common simple action they as siblings have multiple times in his world but after everything, it just feels like a big slap in the face.

They chat and admire the flora and at one point, Yuna shrieks, "Min! Look at how pretty these are!" Jaemin follows with his eyes and surely enough they land on the white lilies. 

_"White lilies! A great symbol of purity!"_ Jaemin recalls Yuna tells him once.

"Yeah, they're pretty," he nods, Yuna looks back at Jaemin with a smile, "you know, white lilies mean two things," Jaemin takes her bait and asks, "really? what are they?"

"Well, the most common one is purity," she says half-bragging of her extensive knowledge of flowers, "and the other meaning?" Jaemin queries. 

Yuna looks back at the lilies, "the other meaning is rebirth," she says without looking, unable to see Jaemin's shaken expression.

_What?_

"Yeah, isn't that cool?" she reinforces, finally meeting Jaemin's eyes once more, "you okay, Min?" she peers over. 

"Oh uh, yeah," Jaemin replies obviously lying. 

But it would seem like Yuna did not have enough energy to pry or maybe she just wanted to respect the privacy of Jaemin's thoughts. Either way, Jaemin's grateful she didn't prod.

  
—  
  
  


The day of their return came. 

Donghyuck was there to bid Jeno and of course, Chenle was there to ensure they have the correct location and coordinates. 

"You know, I'll really miss you, Jen," Donghyuck starts to which Jaemin rolls his eyes, "hey! I saw that!" Donghyuck retorts before crossing his arms.

Jeno laughs catching Donghyuck's attention once more, "anyway! I'll really miss you, Jen! Thank you for being my husband for the past two years! Heh, may you find your own Donghyuck back from your world and marry the heck out him!" 

The two share a hug to which cues Jaemin to look and walk away. 

"How're you feeling?" Chenle asks from behind him. 

Jaemin turns around and offers a prompt smile, "honestly? Nervous and terrified," he answers truthfully.

Chenle hums in response, "well, if it's for any worth, I think you would make an amazing king," Jaemin only smiles in response.

"Jaem! C'mon! We don't have all day!" Jeno calls from a distance.

Standing awkwardly at a weird distance Jaemin looks back at Chenle, "hey, uh before I go," Jaemin's heart pounds out of nerves. "I just wanted to take the time and thank you, you really taught me a lot in these two years. I never thought I would get along with any versions of Zhong Chenle but here we are," he pauses and looks down at his fidgeting fingers.

"Jae-" "No, you don't have to say anything," Jaemin cuts him off.

"I just… wanted to thank you for teaching me love and what it looks and feels like." He meets Chenle's eyes once more.

"You know, in my world, Yuna got married before me and one of the things she said before she passed was that one day I'll find someone I would love wholeheartedly that I would want to spend the rest of my days with that person," he steps forward and takes Chenle's hand to his own, "and I can confidently say, you are that person to me. I know that in my world we could never work but I'm that a version of myself gets to be with you that's enough."

Chenle begins to tear up but Jaemin laughs at him and pulls him into a hug and tucks Chenle's head right onto the crook of his neck so he can't see the warm tears rolling down Jaemin's face as well.

"And who knows? Maybe in another different world, we would still be together y'know?" Jaemin's voice breaks and Chenle's sobs grow louder.

Without looking up, Chenle pushes Jaemin's body away, "please go," he sobs, "go before I beg you to stay," he yells. 

Donghyuck runs to Chenle's side as Jaemin slowly back away. Jeno takes one look at Jaemin and nods at him. One last time, Jaemin looks back for one last glance at this Zhong Chenle that he fell in love with.

  
—  
  
  


 **Surely enough, Jaemin was right, that somewhere, in a whole other universe** ,

  
  


"he- hmp!" A hand presses down Chenle's mouth, "you're gonna get me caught!" a low voice hisses at him.

**surely enough,**

Chenle turns around only to be caught in the arms of a familiar build, "I thought you couldn't see value in me anymore," he hits Jaemin's hard chest.

**love finds a way**

"My name is Na Jaemin, I can make any person do whatever I want, what makes you think you could turn that around to favour you?" 

**to make sure**

"Well Mr Na Jaemin, that's because I'm Zhong Chenle,"

**to put two people meant to be together, one way or another,**

"you clearly haven't met someone that can be as honest as I've been with you," Chenle mocks Jaemin as he begins to walk away.

** to be together, **

Jaemin doesn't move, "maybe because you're the only one I've let in enough to do that," he says aloud making Chenle turn around one last time.

** 'til death do they part. **

**Author's Note:**

> hiyaaa so uh this is quite longer than my usual works and honestly? i have no idea how it got to this length but hey no complaining hehe 
> 
> once again, i would like to wish cass a very, very, very happy birthday! u deserve the absolute best go crazy! whooo!
> 
> apologies for any mistakes- grammatical errors or typos. as mentioned in my notes at the beginning, i didn't have enough time to revise over this.
> 
> adding to that, this is probably my last work before for a while. exams are less than a month away so i gotta prepare ><
> 
> anyyywhooo,, if u enjoyed this pls leave me some kudos and your thoughts and comments and I'll see you all in my next work!
> 
> much love,  
> star 💫


End file.
